


Run Away with Me

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Lestat has a weak spot when Louis cries, M/M, Modern, Mortal Louis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Lestat is the new 'kid' in school and Louis falls for him.





	Run Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> First mortal au I've done

I had been tired of feeling like a prisoner of my mind and my hometown for quite sometime when I first saw him, the new kid at school. 

He seemed so full of himself that it wasn't even remotely funny. Lestat would usually pretend I didn't exist which was fine except I found myself attracted to him and that made me want to run up a wall, feeling like it wasn't fair that I felt these feelings and he didn't. 

His hair was too perfect, his face and eyes were too perfect and the way he dressed like the bad boy that he was... Too perfect. 

One day the usual bullies at school ganged up on me and to my unexpected surprise Lestat stepped in and settled things, but not without causing a major scene. 

After the principal saw him I thanked him shyly and he looked confused. "Why thank me? You could have stood up to them." Lestat grinned wolfishly and I felt angry and embarrassed at how I never stood up for myself and at him pointing it out to me. 

"My name is Lestat and you're?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm Louis." I murmured quietly. 

"You're really beautiful." Lestat took a step closer and I was wondering if I was going to have to defend myself against him, even though he looked much stronger than me.

"Sorry but we don't even know each other and we're not even datin-" I felt flustered for a brief moment as Lestat interrupted my dialogue. 

"I hope to fix that right away, would you like to stop by the Bistro for dinner tonight?" He asked expectantly, a gleam flickered in his grey eyes that sent my pulse racing.

"I guess." I shrugged, trying not to express my enthusiasm.

"Of course Louis is excited about dinner." He winked and all I could utter was "Erm..." 

Later we had dinner and I got to hear what seemed to be an exceedingly long life story from the endless stream of words that issued from Lestat's mouth, though somehow I did enjoy my time with him. 

Dinner ended on a light note and I wondered to myself if Lestat was anorexic because he didn't touch his food at all.

Lestat walked me home and I was not ready to say goodbye to him, to make matters worse I was late coming home and my parents were going to be highly displeased with me. 

I broke into tears at the gateway outside of my residence and Lestat looked troubled by my crying.

"What's wrong, sweet Louis?" He asked softly, tenderly wrapping his arms around me. I melted into his embrace, sniffling into his shoulder.

"I don't know how my parents are going to react to me coming home late and dating you." I whimpered as he stroked my head lovingly with a cool touch.

"Louis, why don't you run away with me? We're both tired of this place and we could rule the earth together, you and me." Lestat whispered in a sweet honeyed tone and my knees felt weak. 

"I'm not sure." I murmured, continuing to cling to him. 

"Don't make it hard for me, Louis." His tone was low as his fingertips glided along my cheek and down my jawline.

"Alright, I'll go." My whisper was nearly breathless as Lestat took my hand, both of us running away from our life here.


End file.
